Just Believing
by pokadots7410
Summary: Katie and Oliver are finally in their 7th year, but can they handle the keeping their relationship to being only friends?
1. Chapter 1

A/n. I would just like to say that this is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate any and all comments/suggestions also I put Katie and Oliver in the same year…. So shoot me. This story is somewhat A.U. Also I need a beta reader so if you are interested … please let me know.

_**And one more thing I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**_

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you…

Just Believing by: Hovizi

Summary: Katie and Oliver are finally in their 7th year, but can they handle the keeping their relationship to being only friends?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie sat in her room. She was anticipating her return to Hogwarts more than anything. This would be her last year, her 7th year the end to her wonderful education of witchcraft. She was excited to see her friends as well and start quidditch up again, not to mention see a certain captain as well. The relationship she had with Oliver, her captain, was one most girls would die for. They had been friends ever since her first year. Though Katie would never admit it, she had developed a little crush on him over the past year. She wanted to keep this to her self with hopes that not one of her friends or Oliver would find out about it. Katie had had her share of boyfriends. But none of them seemed to live up to her dreams of Mr. Oliver Wood. It was strange how it had happened, they had always been friends, but somehow Katie started realizing what most of the girls had been seeing all along, her friend was gorgeous, one in a million, and that accent just made everything else better. Though Katie thought she would never have a chance, what would he see in her she had always wondered? To her it wasn't worth risking her friendship to attempt to make a relationship out of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oliver was anxious to return to school the next morning, he missed hanging out with all his friends. Though he knew he could have attempted to get together with them over the summer, he didn't want to leave his mother alone. His mother had been tortured by a group of death eaters when Oliver was very young, along with that they had killed his father. Talking about his father was very hard for Oliver to do, not many people had heard stories, or knew very much about him. Oliver though that by not talking about him, it would make it easier on him. He didn't like it when people put on a fake sense of feeling sorry for something they really did not understand. That is why He felt that if he didn't talk about it; people wouldn't know and wouldn't ask questions or feel sorry for him. Despite all the sorrow in his life, Oliver still managed to find happiness and joy to his life. His mom was on a good recovery track and was getting better by the day, she still had moments where she wouldn't remember Oliver or her husband, but all and all things were getting better. Oliver was also captain of the quidditch team; he knew that when his mom remembers she was extremely proud of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie's mother softly knocked on her door. The sudden noise among the silence startled Katie.

"Katie" her mom said gently "Are you okay?"

" yes, mom I am fine I am just thinking about going off to school tomorrow, I just realized how much summer I have spent with out everyone" she replied

"I see Katie, well why don't you try going to sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Did you finish packing everything?" her mother said in her motherly voice "Yes mom ….. " Katie replied although she knew her mom was just looking out for her. "Okay sweetheart" her mother said lovingly "good night and sweet dreams like always" "Good night mom "Katie replied as her mom walked out of the room turning the light off as she closed the door

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oliver went to go tell his mother god night, he quietly walked into the sitting room where his mother was reading a book.

"Oliver, what are doing up?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Just packing and getting ready for tomorrow" he replied

"Okay don't stay up to late sweetie "she said with a small smile

"okay, good night mom, you should take your own advice too" Oliver said with his own smile"

"Good night Ollie" she said back to him

Oliver climbed the stairs too his room and crawled into bed. Glancing at the one picture on his nightstand, He clearly remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_"Oliver PUT me down" Katie shouted _

_"Why should I?Huh?" Oliver replied _

_"Oliver I don't belong over your shoulder, I belong in the sand like everyone else" Katie said practically yelling at him. _

_"Okay I will put you down" he said with a smirk_

_"OLIVER DON YOU DARE" she said _

_"Why Katie my dear I would never" he said as he reached the end of the dock_

_"Oliver…." Katie said growing more and more impatient _

_"Katie here you go" he said as he set her down at the edge taking her and showing her the beautiful view of the water. Resting his hand on her back he gently pushed her. But as she was headed in the water she grabbed his hand and dragged him in with her. As they both reached the surface Oliver looked into Katie's eyes and slowly closed the space between them. They both closed their eyes and almost immediately Katie felt his lips upon hers. Katie and Oliver parted gasping for air and stood in the somewhat shallow water looking at each other for a moment. _

_Katie suddenly came out of the trance "Oliver you are so going to get it!" she said as they raced towards the shore. _

_"Oh am I" Oliver said with a smirk_

_"Katie Oliver smile" Katie's older sister said_

_Oliver put his arm around Katie, as she turned and kissed him on the cheek. Both smiling as Katie's sister took the picture._

_End flashback_

Oliver smiled remembering the day and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while he thought of Katie, and how he would be very excited to see her tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her mom was right. Katie did have a long day ahead of her. The first day of the term was always busy and long. Katie pulled back the covers and slid into her bed. She laid there for a while thinking about all the great things to come that year, maybe Gryffindor would win the cup this year, since Katie tried out her 2nd year she had been hoping that they would win, Oliver was too. She though about Oliver and how his summer was going, she hadn't heard from him since the beginning of the summer. She glanced over to her desk where the picture of Oliver and her from the summer before, was moving about. Katie smiled and thought of that trip she begged him to come with her. She turned back to look up at her ceiling and wondered what Oliver was doing right then. She closed her eyes and settled into a deep sleep with dreams of Oliver. The next morning Katie's mom came in and shook her shoulder gently. "Katie dear, its time to get up" she said softly "Katie, come on you have a great day ahead of you, wake up darling" Katie stirred in her sleep, "no Angie 5 more minuets" she mumbled in her sleep "Katharine darling it is time to get up this is your mother …. Not Angelina" Katie stirred in her sleep a bit more and fluttered her eyes open." Katie my dear it is about time you woke up it is almost 9" with that Katie rolled a bit and fell off the bed bring all the sheets with her. "Oof" Katie said a bit unhappy this is how she was starting her day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oliver woke up later than normal the next morning, but he hurried and arrived at kings crossing early like always. He looked around to see his friends but couldn't find them so he put his stuff on the train and went back out. There he saw Katie.

'Damn' he thought to himself 'Katie looks extremely beautiful, not that she hasn't always been beautiful, just more than before. She will really have all the guys after her this year, too bad I wont be one of them' Oliver silently cursed himself to thinking like that and went over to say hi to Katie

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon enough Katie and her mom as well as her younger sister were on their way to platform 9 3/4. Katie's younger sister Natalie was starting school that year and was excited as ever. They arrived at the station with 15 minuets to spare. Katie took one look at the wall was not looking forward her plunge into it; somehow it just looked like a brick wall. When both Natalie and she had gone through it she began to look for her friends. She knew that Fred and George where going to be up to something, that was for sure. She was still scanning the crowd when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Not turning around she said in an annoyed voice 

"NOT now Natalie, I am looking for someone"

"Natalie, I didn't know I got a new name over the summer" a deep voice with a Scottish accent replied

Katie quickly turned around to see Oliver standing there." Oliver" she practically shouted as she gave him a hug" gosh I missed you, how was your summer? How is your mom? Are you excited to be 17? How was your Birthday? Are you ready to start school?" She asked barely even stopping to take a breath

"Katie! Calm down one question at a time" he said with a smile on his face "my summer was pretty boring, not much happened. My mom is doing well. Yes Katie I am excited to 17, my birthday was sort of dull seeing as though no one came over for it just me and my mom. And of course I am excited to start school." She laughed a little bit at the thought that he could remember all the questions she had asked." Let's go find a compartment"

"I agree Mr. Wood" Katie said" oh yeah you remember Natalie my sister?" introducing her to Oliver" Natalie this is Oliver the most obsessive quidditch captain on the planet"

"Hey" Oliver said looking slightly offended, but Katie didn't take that into consideration Natalie giggled at the commit" and "Oliver this is my sister future mistress of magic"

" Ah, Miss Natalie it is very nice to finally meet you, after all these years your sister has been talking about you, I was beginning to think you were made up" Oliver said with a smile causing Natalie and Katie to blush

"H-h-h-h-hh—hhi o—o-o l-iver, nnice t-t-t-to mee-eet you" Natalie stuttered while shaking his hand. As soon as she let go of his hand she was off running towards the train.

"Well she is interesting" Oliver said with an amused look on her face

"Oliver" Katie said slightly smacked his arm "that is my sister, you better be nice"

"Okay but just because she is you your sister"

"OLIVER"

"What!" he said putting on an innocent face

"Come on lets just go"

And with that they boarded the train in a quick manner.

a/n so ummm what do you think ? click the review button and tell me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so band is starting up so I may not update but I WONT forget the story …. I love it too much and I have so much planned for it so never fear! Also I have FOUND my Prisoner of Azkaban book YAY! I need a **beta reader** so if you are interested … please let me know. This story is AU! You have been warned so don't kill me. Also I realize that you have not heard anything about Katie's dad, and I understand but you will find out. He is "alive" so to speak.

**I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you… Just believing by: Hovizi 

Chapter 2

_Never take life too seriously. You'll never get out alive._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Previously

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I agree Mr. Wood" Katie said" oh yeah you remember Natalie my sister?" introducing her to Oliver "Natalie this is Oliver the most obsessive quidditch captain on the planet"

"Hey" Oliver said looking slightly offended, but Katie didn't take that into consideration Natalie giggled at the commit" and "Oliver this is my sister future mistress of magic"

" Ah, Miss Natalie it is very nice to finally meet you, after all these years your sister has been talking about you, I was beginning to think you were made up" Oliver said with a smile causing Natalie and Katie to blush

"H-h-h-h-hh-h-hi o-o-o l-iver, nnice t-t-t-to mee-eet you" Natalie stuttered while shaking his hand. As soon as she let go of his hand she was off running towards the train.

"Well she is interesting" Oliver said with an amused look on her face

"Oliver" Katie said slightly smacked his arm "that is my sister, you better be nice"

"Okay but just because she is you your sister"

"OLIVER"

"What!" he said putting on an innocent face

"Come on lets just go"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

And with that they were off to find a compartment on the train. But before Katie could walk two feet into the train she was tackled by twin redheads, Fred and George.

"Fred, hi, it is nice to see you too but umm I would like to be able to breathe so if you could let go of me that would be nice" she said out of breath.

"Fred! Katie you should be ashamed of yourself, I am George" one of the twins said

"Yes Katie you should know that I am Fred" the other added

"Oh George I am so sorry" she said to the first one, he smiled like he was holding something back. A few seconds of silence passed before he finally said anything

"Katie we are just joking with you, I am really George and he is Fred" he said with a giant smile

"Guys that was mean you shouldn't be playing jokes on Katie" Oliver said speaking for the first time since they had gotten on the train.

"Okay captain Olli what ever you say!" George said causing Oliver to blush

"Guys be nice" Katie piped up

"So favoring the guys Katie we should have known" a girls voice said behind her

"ANGIE, ALICIA Oh My Gosh…. HELLO" Katie said while spinning around and hugging her some of her best friends

"Well Katie it is nice to see you too but we should really go get a seat" Alicia said hoping for the chance to Ask Katie about her summer as well as Oliver.

"Okay if you insist" Katie said not aware that they had plans to interrogate her

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They had found a compartment when George and Fred Dragged Oliver out of the compartment claming to go find the food trolley.

"Katie spill… what is going on between you and Mr. Obsessive Quidditch Captain?" Angelina said breaking the silence.

"Nothing I swear" Katie managed to stutter out.

"n-n-no" a voice said quietly "K-k-Katie don't l-l-l-li-lie to th-th-th-them"

"And just who might you be?" Alicia said in an accusing tone of voice

"N-n-n-Natalie" the girl said softly

"Guys this is my sister Natalie" Katie said quickly hoping to help her sister avoid embarrassment.

"Awww, she is so cute, Katie why didn't you tell us you had a sister? 6 years and you haven't told us a thing about her" said Angelina a bit shocked that Katie would keep something like this from them.

"Sorry guys"

"Nat, why don't you go see if you can find some other 1st years" Katie said hoping to encourage her sister to meet new people and make friends.

"O-o-o-okay" her sister said in soft harsh tone, as she got up and left the compartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oliver, Fred and George didn't actually go looking for the food Trolley as they told the girls. They had been walking down the aisle when they saw an empty compartment and shoved Oliver in.

"Hey" Oliver said rather confused at the moment "what is all this about?"

"We wanted to ask you some… Questions" Fred said dragging out the last word.

"About? " Oliver replied still rather confused.

"Katie, Duh" George answered.

"What about her?" Oliver asked still rather dumbstruck.

"What is the deal between you two? Come on we both know, hell all of Gryffindor knows that you like her. Ask her out, be the adventurous guy we all know resides inside our dear captain" Fred said in a very serious manner.

"I just don't know guys" Oliver said unsure of what to do.

"If you are not going to then I will ask Katie out" Fred said receiving a glare from Oliver.

"If you don't ask her out" George started to say.

"Someone one else will" Fred finished for him...

"I know but she probably doesn't even like me to begin with you know" Oliver said causing Fred and George to look at each other, however this did not go unnoticed. "Okay what do you guys know that I don't? "

"Well" George started

"We can't say we are sworn to secrecy!" Fred finished.

"You are?" Oliver said "thanks I am your bloody best mate and you won't even tell me something about Katie, it makes me feel good"

"Sorry but we wont betray this persons trust," Fred stated

"Yeah you haven't seen her mad" George added.

"What ever lets just go" Oliver said a bit unconvinced that he couldn't get it out of the twins. They got up and went back to the original compartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"So Katie spill, you sister seems to think there is something going on… we want to know also." Alicia said persuading her to indulge with their confidence.

"Nothing same old same old, we didn't even hang out this summer." She said sounding sort of sad

"Well Why not?" Alicia demanded an answer out of her

"I don't know, we were both busy I guess" Katie replied

"Now the real question is …. Did you want to?" Angelina said with a sly grin on her face, causing Katie to instantly blush.

"I- i-i-I don't know, it would have been nice"

"What would have been nice?" Oliver said as he came into the compartment causing Katie to jump a couple of feet and land on the floor"sorry if I scared you but you didn't answer my question"

"N-n-n-n nothing" Katie stuttered

"Katie, Katie, Katie, you are starting to sound like your sister, "Oliver said instantly regretting his choice of words. There was a moment of silence where no-one said anything. Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George all turned and to look at Katie, who seemed to be taking her time trying to see if that was really what Oliver just said... A couple of minuets had past when Oliver said something to break the silence."Katie ..." he began

"No Oliver," Katie cut him off "of all things I thought I knew about you, I never knew you would sink that low to make fun of my sister who has a problem that she can not control. God Oliver I thought you were different than that, how could you be so Slytherin like" Katie said getting madder by the moment. Oliver reached out to touch her arm to reassure her, but she moved backwards to avoid it. " don't, I should have listened to my mom to begin with." She said trying to hold back her fear, and sadness "she knew something like this was going to happen someday, I am just upset it was it was today" and with that she stormed out of the compartment leaving everyone shocked and speechless.

"Katie wait" Oliver managed to choke out. But she just continued to walk out. "Great I just messed everything up" Oliver muttered almost to himself

"That you have" Fred said, being one of the first ones to talk

"Man am I hungry, when are we going to get there?" George stated

"Will you SHUT up?" Angelina said for the first time since the boys had entered the compartment." Only you could think of food at a time like this." And almost on cue the train started to slow down.

"What we can't be there already" Alicia said, checking her watch.

"So why are we stopping?" George and Fred asked at the same time

"GUYS shut up" Angelina said again for the second time

"Ummm Angie …where is Katie?" Alicia said

"You three Stay put we are going to get Katie" Angie stated hoping that the twins would listen to her for the first time. A few minuets had passed when they had returned only to find Oliver missing

"YOU two are horrible, I told you guys not to leave, and look what happens, will you ever listen to me?" Alicia said starting to get mad

"Alicia Don't gets mad at us we told him not to go" Fred started

"But he wouldn't listen to us" George finished

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie quickly found a compartment to her self. And went in closing the door behind her she let the tears that she had been holding in fall. She was sitting there for a good couple of minuets when the compartment opened.

"k-k-k-Katie?" a small voice squeaked out

"Nats? Is that you?" Katie replied sniffling

"Yeah, k-Katie are you o-okay?" her sister asked

"I am fine Nats, don't worry" Katie answered

"k-Katie I am your s-s-ist-ter I am supposed to w-worry" Natalie said trying to reassure her sister

"Nats I am sorry I kicked you out of our compartment, it wasn't very nice" Katie said still rather sad though she had stopped crying

"k-Katie" Natalie started as she wiped the tears from her sister's face. "Don't worry about it, I met some new friends."

"Natalie, you didn't stutter," Katie said smiling.

"I d-didn't?" she asked rather confused to if she had actually done it.

"Yeah why don't you go back to your friends" Katie suggested.

"o-okay Katie, b-but you know w-where to find m-m-m-me" Natalie reminded her.

Natalie left the compartment leaving Katie alone to think about everything. She had been deep in though when the train started to slow down, and eventually come to a complete stop.

'We can't be there already' Katie thought to herself. The door opened as someone entered and the lights flickered for a moment and went off.

"Katie?" the voice of the person who just entered said.

"What?" she replied still rather mad, but it was obvious to the other occupant that she had been crying.

"Katie I'm …" but before he could say anything more the door slid slowly open. Barely visible was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling, its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand extending from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water… the thing beneath the hood, what ever it was drew a long, slow, rattling breath as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. Katie stood there petrified afraid to move. She knew what this creature was; she had been near one before. But she couldn't remember anything of the previous time when she had been near them. When an intense cold swept over her, going deeper than her skin, It was insider her chest it was in side her very heart. But before she could do anything about it a voice came to her mind.

_"nooooooo" the voice seemed to be yelling " I didn't do it I am innocent, you cant take me away from my family" the voice became louder and it scared Katie more and more " I didn't do anything, I have two children to raise you cant do this to me" and then the voice was silenced._

Katie tried to remain standing or at least try to sit. But her eyes rolled up into her head. She was drowning in cold there was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward. But before she reached the ground a pair or arms caught her. Her eyes snapped open. And the lights had been back on.

"Katie? Are you okay" the person who had entered the compartment seconds before the creature had asked. She quickly thought it was her sister.

"Natalie… where? Did you hear what I heard?" she said still rather sad and not aware or who was really in the compartment with her. "Nats what? Where are you?"

"Katie shhhh" the voice said making it clear it was not Natalie she had been facing the person's chest.

"Please go find my sister" she pleaded with the person. He placed her back on the seat as she shivered in coldness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A dark figure crept into the compartment that the 4 were in. and an intense cold swept over them but before they could realize anything. It was gone. And almost immediately Oliver came back into the compartment.

"Why you little, GRRr you couldn't even listen to me." Alicia started causing the twins to grab an arm and hold her back.

"Listen I need to find Katie's sister where is she?" Oliver said in a quick manner

"Ummm why don't you try the 1st year's compartments?" Fred suggested

"That or try a compartment I think 3 down" George added

"Thanks" Oliver said leaving the compartment

"That was weird" Angelina said as the twins nodded in agreement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oliver instantly found Natalie in the fist compartment he looked in.

"Natalie?" he asked

"y-yes?" she said quivering in fear

"Come here Katie wants to talk to you" Oliver said with his voice dripping in his Scottish accent

"o-okay, guys I-I'll be back so-on" she managed to say as she followed him out of the room and back to where he left Katie.

"KATIE" her sister yelled as she entered the compartment.

"Nats? Is that you?" she asked

"Yes Katie …" Natalie answered

"Gosh nats are you okay? "She said giving her sister a hug almost squeezing her to death

"Katie …your. I can't breath" her sister managed to spit out.

"oh sorry" Katie said letting go of her." Nats did you hear something when they came by?"

"Katie ..." Natalie started to say but broke out in tears "I heard dad yelling and pleading"

"Nats I didn't "Katie said as tears came to her eyes. She sat there silently remember that awful night.

_Flashback_

_"Annie, I didn't do anything you know that right? " Katie's father said _

_"I will always believe your innocence," Anna Katie's mother said embracing her husband in a hug._

_"Promise me you will watch over Katie and Natalie for me." Her father asked her mother when a sudden noise of several people apperating. _

_'Mr. Jacob Bell, you have been found guilty for the murder of two muggles as well as Ms. Madelyn Bones" one of them stated._

_"I didn't do it I swear! You are putting an innocent person away" Mr. Bell shouted _

_"Innocent people do kill others Mr. Bell" the same man stated_

"_I DIDN'T KILL ANY ONE I swear on my son's grave" Mr. Bell shouted again getting red and angry_

"_Jacob watches your voice you'll wake the girls" Anna said trying to calm him down._

"_You can't do this I have girls to raise." Mr. Bell said in a quiet voice now_

"_I am sorry I don't decided if you are innocent or guilty I just am here to take you" one of the other men stated_

_It had become quite obvious that the girls were now us as Katie and Natalie came down the stairs_

" _Annie please take them back up stairs I don't want them to see this." Jacob pleaded with his wife_

"_Kates why don't you go take you sister up and I'll be up in a few minuets to tuck you to bed." _

"_Okay mother, "the young Katie said but before she turned to go upstairs she ran and gave her father a hug" I love you daddy"_

"_I wub you too "the young Natalie said also. And with that they ran up the stairs. when the they got to the top Katie turned around and smiled and said " good night daddy see you in the morning" but Jacob could not do a thing but stand there as tears ran down his face._

""_Nooooooo" Mr. Bell yelled, "I didn't do it I am innocent, you cant take me away from my family" he said coming louder. "I didn't do anything, I have two children to raise you can't do this to me" and then the voice was silenced. The several people had stunned them and carried them away. As soon as they were out the door Anna bell sank to the grown and burst into tears._

_End Flashback_

Katie sat there, hugging Natalie and not wanting to talk about what she had remembered.

A/N Wow I really didn't think people would actually like my story but YAY!

Thanks to my reviewers there were only 3 but still,

Magicalwho – I have always like Oliver and Katie together too

Number1bandgeek – yes this is AU, I thought I mentioned it but maybe not.

And

Emelinee - I am sorry there was only 1 chapter, have been away all week so I am deeply sorry for the delay!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Greetings… do people actually read this stuff? I don't know but oh well. I have Pre-band camp this week so the likelihood is slim that I will be updating, and the next week is Band camp I know call me a band geek if you must but I love it. I will be writing while I am away but not updating! Okay cool! I have also been looking for a car, which I really need by my birthday if I hope to get my licenses. I have been listening to The Shins - New Slang Great song and everything. You should get it. Okay I am so rambling but I hope you don't mind. If you feel I am forgetting this story email me and yell at me … there is nothing like getting mail begging you to update … it warms the soul. This story is AU! You have been warned so don't kill me. **I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you… Just believing by: Hovizi 

Chapter 3

_Love takes off masks that we fear we can't live without and know we can't live within._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Previously

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"_Nooooooo" Mr. Bell yelled, "I didn't do it I am innocent, you can't take me away from my family" he said coming louder. "I didn't do anything, I have two children to raise you can't do this to me" and then the voice was silenced. The several people had stunned them and carried them away. As soon as they were out the door Anna bell sank to the grown and burst into tears._

_End Flashback_

Katie sat hugging Natalie and not wanting to talk about what she had remembered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Katie?" Oliver said breaking the silence of the compartment. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Katie replied still rather mad at him.

"Listen," he started,"I am s—"

But Katie cut him off, "Sorry? I am not the one you should be apologizing to. She is here so you shouldn't waste your breath apologizing to me, I don't want it and even if I did, I am not going to forgive you. Maybe my sister will be different." With that she stormed out the door.

"Katie, wait," Oliver said for the second time that trip. "Natalie, is that what I should call you? But I assume it's better than Katie's little sister."

"Natalie is fine," she replied softly.

"Okay well, I sort of said some things to your sister that I regret and I am truly sorry about," he paused as if he were trying to collect his thoughts and not make a fool of himself. Natalie could tell that he was embarrassed and ashamed of what he had to say. "They somewhat involved you and the fact you some times stutter, and I meant nothing by it. I just want to say that I am really sorry and I want to make it up to you somehow." Anyone who had just seen that would have seen that Oliver was upset and truly sorry for what he had said to Katie. Natalie was also quite clear on that as well.

"O-Oliver, I forgive you," she paused, "but I am not sure if Katie will." She paused again," She d-doesn't accept things like this as easily, j-just don't upset her," Natalie said as she shook Oliver's hand for the second time that train trip.

"Thank you, Natalie, and I know I just don't want to lose our friendship over something like this," Oliver said trying to think of what to do next.

"Go find her, tell her you are sorry. I-I may be eleven but I can tell you l-like my sister," Natalie said pushing him out the compartment door. Oliver walked away mumbling something about "the whole bloody school knowing".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie stormed away_. How could Oliver do something like that? Really I mean we don't talk about family and he knows just how bad it is for me. That insignificant grrr._ She couldn't get this off her mind. _This would not be an incident where Oliver's deep chocolate brown eyes got him out of trouble, but how could she stay mad at him for long?_ she thought to herself. Katie was so deep in thought she didn't notice none other than Marcus Flint coming towards her with what seemed to be a mouth full of things to say.

"Well, well, well, word on the train is that itty bitty Katie had a wittle scare with the scary dementors," he said trying to pus has many buttons as possible.

"Shut up!" Katie replied.

"Ah … I bet your father knows all about the dementors," Marcus taunted a bit more.

"You leave my father out of this," Katie replied getting angry by the second.

"Why not? He did kill three people," he taunted even more.

"He is innocent. It's people like you who need to be locked up," Katie said on the brink of tears.

He smirked. "Me? Why would you think that?"

"You are the little deatheater in training," Katie said with a slight smile.

"So? I haven't done anything wrong yet," Marcus said with a slight grin.

"You little…" Katie said balling her fist.

"Me little? "he laughed slightly. "I am sure I will enjoy teasing your _little sister_ as well this year," he scaring Katie slightly.

"Don't!" Katie said somewhat shocked that he would do something like that.

"And why not? " Marcus asked.

"For god's sake, Flint, you are really going to sink that low as to tease a First Year about something she doesn't even remember? Do you even have a soul?" she asked getting closer to crying.

"Awe is poor Katie going to cry?" he taunted a bit more. Suddenly Katie lunged forward and punched him in the face, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Why you little bitch," he replied tasting the blood.

"Takes one to know one," Katie said shocked that she had actually hit him.

"Why you ... "..." he said beginning to get angry and started after Katie. Katie turned and ran straight into Oliver, hugging him afraid to let go.

"Hey, Flint, you have some blood right here," Oliver said removing one of his arms that was wrapped around Katie and pointing to his lip.

"Yeah, that little _bitch_ did it," Flint responded pointing towards Katie.

"Don't say that about Katie or I'll really make you bleed," Oliver threatened. Marcus turned and stormed away.

"Katie—" Oliver"Oliver started.

"No," Katie cut him off as tears were pouring down her face." Ollie, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Katie don't cry, he isn't worth it. Don't let what he said get to you," Oliver explained.

"Oliver, he was talking about my dad. He was saying how he was going to make fun of my sister. I just can't let something like that go. You don't get it; you don't know how much I'm trying to protect Natalie from all of this. She is so lucky. She doesn't get nightmares like I do; she doesn't even remember the night. She doesn't feel like she has this constant burden of guilt. I don't want her to have any of that," she paused wiping her eyes. "I am trying to hard to protect her. I don't want her to grow up as the _murder's daughter _as I have," Kate said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Katie, look at me," he said lifting her chin. "I understand that you want to protect your sister. But you won't always be there for her no matter how hard you try. She knows that you love her and don't want anything to happen to her. You don't always have to watch out of her. Give her the space that you got when you were a first year. That will help her get over all this," Oliver said hugging her. Katie pulled away and looked at him; she was unaware that he had this deep down, caring side. Oliver reached over and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Come on Katie, don't let Marcus get you down. This is our Seventh Year. Time for adventures, new things. We are ending everything we started our First Year, all our traditions. Smile Katie. This is the end … don't make it look so grim," Oliver said as Katie had stopped crying. "Come on let's go back and see what the twins are up to. We don't want to be on the receiving end of their prank."

"Yeah," Katie said in agreemeant," and Oliver," Oliver looked over towards her, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Oliver said smiling as he walked into the compartment.

"Katie," Angelina and Alicia said pushing Oliver out of the way, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Katie said softly.

"Kate," Fred said.

My mate," George added, both hugging her and completely unaware of what had happened between her and Flint moments earlier.

"So how about Quidditch this season? Huh?" Katie asked. Oliver instantly perked up at the mention of it.

"This year we are going all the way," Oliver stated rather loudly.

"You mean, that we are all going to–" Fred started .

"Shag!" George said excitingly.

Katie was shocked at what had just come of out the twin's mouth. Angie smacked one upside the head as Alicia got the other. Katie gave Oliver a glare as if this was his entire fault.

It was only a matter of time before they had reached the castle. They had gotten off the train and into a carriage.

"Man, am I hungry," George stated.

"Is that all you think about? " Angelina asked.

"That and quidditch and some jokes," Fred answered for the both of them.

"Boys," Katie said as her Angelina and Alicia all shook their heads.

**A/n annoying/ author's note**

Well here it is! A tad bit shorter than my normal ones … sorry band is driving me CRAZY! Tell me what you think please and thank you! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

A thank you to

Emelinee – as always my wonderful BETA. Thank you so very very much! I don't know what I would do with out … well have a poorly edited fan fic that is for sure.

And

Number1bandgeek – well Natalie is Katie's sister… and I hope this explains it a bit more If not let me know I will add more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n.** so this is shocking that I wrote this week. I had Pre-camp for band, and that was Monday thru Thursday all day. So it is pretty cool that I actually wrote. It is also pretty cool that I hand wrote this chapter. And you are probably thinking okay weird-o but normally I type all my chapters first, maybe hand write bit and pieces but this was all hand wrote. Band is going okay, in case you are wondering I play percussion, and I am in the pit. Go ask a band person if you don't know what that is. So we got placed on instruments for the 1st movement. Because I am a nice person and I didn't want to listen to someone complain about where they were placed and I am a strong player. I gave up my marimba spot and I took vibes. Which I guess it is okay. The season is going very well, well for the rest of the band at least. I have to deal with some annoying people but I guess I can deal with it. Okay I am so rambling but I hope you don't mind. If you feel I am forgetting this story email me and yell at me … there is nothing like getting mail begging you to update … it warms the soul. This story is AU! You have been warned so don't kill me. **I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you… Just believing by: Hovizi 

Chapter 4

_The only regrets you should have in life are the chances you didn't take. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Previously

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Man, am I hungry," George stated.

"Is that all you think about? " Angelina asked.

"That and quidditch and some jokes," Fred answered for the both of them.

"Boys," Katie said as her Angelina and Alicia all shook their heads.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie walked into The Great Hall. She was excited and somewhat sad that this was the start of her last year. She was also anxious for the Sorting to start. She wanted to see where Natalie was going to be placed. Secretly, she hoped for Gryffindor, but she would still love and talk to her sister no matter where she was placed. Katie began to think about her conversation with Oliver on the train. _Would they really have adventures? And try new things? Oliver had said we would, but you never know. _Katie thought to herself for a good amount of time. She had been so caught up in her thinking that she had missed the hat's song.

"Hey, was the song any good," she whispered to the twins who were sitting next to her.

"Same old, same old," George said quietly. But before Katie could say anything more, Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the room.

"Bell, Natalie," she said rather loudly. Natalie walked up nervous as ever towards the stool. You could see her shaking from the very back of the room. The hat was placed on her head.

"What is taking so long?" Katie asked after a few minutes had passed.

"I don't know," Oliver said answering her question.

Katie was about to add something else when the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table clapped loudly and the twins hugged Katie. A few other first years were sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Professor Dumbledore rose and started talking. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused; Katie could tell that Dumbledore was not happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Katie watched him glance at the Gryffindor table. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Fred and George looked down to see Percy puffing out his chest again and stared around impressively… Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note, "he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.

"Holy shit!" George said out of know where.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Look at Snape!" Fred beat him to it. The Potion's master was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. They were all startled at the expression twisting his thin sallow face. It was beyond anger; it was loathing.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, "I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with her remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his grounds keeping."

The Gryffindor table burst into applause.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drinks.

"Finally," George said.

"Yes, about time," Fred added.

"What?" Katie asked.

"FOOD!" the twins replied at the same time. The Group around them laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Soon the feast was over, and they headed towards the common room. They entered it quickly. Katie was glad to be back at last. They all sat around the fire and somehow Katie ended up sitting next to Oliver on the two person loveseat. No one said anything for a few minutes.

Katie broke the silence. "I am going to miss Hogwarts. It doesn't seem like my seventh year. I can't believe I am actually leaving." Katie trembled off towards then end, staring into the fire.

"Aww, Katie, we are going to miss you too," Fred said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Yeah Katie. We might have to kidnap you and bring you back for Quidditch," George added to what his brother said. He paused for a brief moment as Katie gave him a strange look. "Well you are less obsessed and nicer on the eyes than Oliver."

"Hey!" Oliver said defending himself and throwing a pillow at the twins.

"What?" Katie asked as the twins smiled at her. "I am going to bed and you should follow my actions!" Katie said receiving a mumble of answers. Katie climbed the stairs and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie went of to her first class the next morning, History of magic.

"Katie," said a voice behind her shoulder. Katie stopped in her tracks. She really wasn't in the mood for one of the twins to bother her.

"Katie, are you okay?" the person asked as Katie turned around to see that it was Oliver.

"Oliver!" Katie said, acknowledging that he was there.

"Katie, are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just fine," Katie replied rather monotone.

"Okay." Oliver replied rather unconvinced that she was fine. "Let's go get seats before we have to sit up front."

"Yeah," Katie said still in a monotone voice. They walked into class and got a seat near the back.

About fifteen minuets into class Katie leaned over and whispered to Oliver, "How can one teacher be so boring?"

"He is worse than Snape," Oliver replied.

"That is so true," Katie said with a smile on her face for the first time all day.

"AHHHH! I am so bored. Why did this have to be our first class?" Katie muttered almost to herself.

"Because anything else and we would be begging for mercy," Oliver said. Katie was shocked that he even heard her. "We better take notes so we don't look suspicious," Oliver suggested.

"Right," Katie agreed. They began to write mostly random tidbits of information. Oliver had started a list of Quidditch things. While as Katie was a list of things to do:

_To Do:_

_Study harder_

_Be a wicked Quidditch player_

_Pay back last Fred and George for last years prank_

_Get a Boyfriend_

Oliver looked over at her list and chuckled slightly.

"And what is so funny?" Katie asked him in a quiet tone.

"Well, your list."

"Oliver! You weren't supposed to see that." she told him as if he had actually done something wrong.

"One, Study harder. Kates, you already study way too much. Anymore and you will become Percy." Katie tried to get a word in but Oliver continued, "Two, Become a _wicked_ quidditch player. Well Kates, I hate to say it but you are really are."

"Mister Wood, what is so important that it can not wait until after class?" their professor asked.

"I was just asking Katie what time it was," Oliver quickly made up.

"Well, may I suggest you get a pocket watch then?" the professor suggested.

"Of course, sir," Oliver replied.

"All right, class dismissed."

With that, every one darted to the door. As soon as there were out the door. Katie took the opportunity to express her frustration with the situation.

"Oliver, you almost got us caught!" she practically yelled at him. Fred and George suddenly appeared.

"Caught?" one of them asked.

"Doing what?" the other asked.

"Nothing!" Katie said quickly and walked away.

"Boys…when will the ever learn?" Katie asked, she thought aloud to herself.

"Right now," a voice dripping with Scottish accent said. Katie knew exactly who it was. She turned around to see Oliver standing there.

"Oliver..?" Katie started to say but suddenly his lips were upon hers. In shock, Katie didn't know what to do, but after a moment she put her arms around his neck. Oliver and Katie didn't notice when Alicia went up to the rest of the group, smiled and said, "Mission accomplished." Neither did they notice all the whistles that Fred and George were making. Nor did they notice when the women started dragging the men away so they wouldn't stare at the couple. Slowly, Oliver broke away and kissed Katie's nose. At first, the two just stood there smiling at each other but suddenly, Katie brought Oliver's head down for another kiss. Finally breaking apart, Katie realized what had just happened.

"Oliver… I—" she didn't know what to say. "I have to go." With that, she ran off towards the common room. Leaving Oliver stand there, dumbstruck.

A.N well what do you think? This was Longer than my last one but shorter than the first two. My beta will thank me. Lol

And to my reviewers:

**Maria Casey Wood: **thanks, I added that part about Katie's dad because I thought about a brilliant idea, that you will see later.

**Katie-321:** thank you I hope you really keep reading

**Emelinee:** as always my wonderful BETA. Thank you Very VERY much!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. – well hello there I am back from Band Camp. I absolutely had a blast. Next year when I am a senior is going to be very sad. We didn't get any new music where as the band has drill for up to 3 done we only have music for 1. w/e not something that I am going to let get to me. This band camp was semi-drama free. I got back Saturday and was basically catching up on everything. Then Sunday I went to a NASCAR race. No offence to anyone but I have never seen so many drunks/ rednecks at one place. If you feel I am forgetting this story email me and yell at me … there is nothing like getting mail begging you to update … it warms the soul. This story is AU! You have been warned so don't kill me. **I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you… Just believing by: Hovizi 

Chapter 5

_Love isn't who you see yourself with. It's who you can't see yourself without._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Previously

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Oliver… I—" she didn't know what to say. "I have to go." With that, she ran off towards the common room. Leaving Oliver stand there, dumbstruck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Oh shit what did I do?_ Oliver thought to himself, _what the hell was I thinking?_ Oliver was so deep In thought he didn't notice Fred and George come up to him. He kept walking towards the library. He had reached the door when Fred tapped him on the shoulder

"Oliver?" he asked

"What?" Oliver responded

"Well we have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes" George said

"Well I just need time to think guys" Oliver said in a sad voice

"OLIVER what happened?" both the twins asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" Oliver said rather hasty at them both.

"Oliver, come on," George pleaded with him,

"No, will you guys just drop it" Oliver snapped at them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie ran back to the common room. As soon as she entered she instantly regretted it. Angelina and Alicia pounced her with questions.

"What happened?" Alicia asked unsure if she was about to cry or what.

"h- - h ummm- he…" Katie stuttered

"He? Marcus?" Angelina asked.

"N-no" Katie said

"Oliver?" Alicia asked Katie hoping that it was a good thing that happened between them.

"Yeah" Katie answered.

"Well what did he do?" Angelina asked.

"He um- we- um m …_kissed_"Katie said making the last word almost barely heard.

"Katie you what?" Angelina and Alicia asked at the same time.

"We kissed" she said a bit more confidence.

"Katie" Alicia shouted causing Katie to blush severely.

"Ummm yeah? " Katie managed so say with the embarrassment that was wiping over her face.

"What are you doing here then?" Alicia asked

"I don't know, I panicked" Katie explained

"Panicked?" Angelina questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it was amazing and I have wanted it but I had no idea what to do I just…" Katie trailed off

"Panicked… "Alicia finished for her.

"Yeah" Katie agreed with her.

"Well why? I mean it's Oliver" Angelina offered.

"Exactly it's Oliver." Katie said.

"Well he probably thinks he did something wrong" Alicia started.

"No he didn't" Katie finished her statement.

"Then go find him that he did nothing wrong, knowing Oliver he has probably locked himself in room or something hating him self wondering where he went wrong" Angelina said as Katie nodded because they knew that was the truth.

"Okay I'll go" Katie said after a moment of silence.

"Good" Alicia said pushing her out the door.

Katie took her time as she walked to the library. She knew she could find him there, his favorite place.

Sure enough there he was at his favorite table. Sitting there looking as though he was reading a book but to a few select you could tell he wasn't. Katie was one of those; she could tell something was on his mind. She sat down next to him. Neither of them said a word for a few minuets.

"Oliver - … I'm- …………sorry" Katie managed to choke out.

"Katie don't be you didn't do anything wrong it was my entire fault." Oliver said quietly, putting the book down.

"No, Oliver listen, you didn't do anything wrong, I ran off It was my fault" Katie said on the brink of tears.

"Katie, please don't cry" Oliver said embracing her in a hug.

"I just don't want to screw this up Oliver, I really don't want to screw everything up and have you never talk to me again." Katie said sobbing into Oliver's shoulders.

"Katie we have been best friends for seven years now. Nothing will change that." Oliver said whispering into her ear. This move made shivers go up Katie's back, this wasn't the first time she had been crying to Oliver but this was the first for a reason involving him.

"I am just scared Oliver, we are graduating things are going to change." Katie said trying to sniffle the tears away.

"Katie, I am not saying things won't change, because they will. But nothing with change our friendship or what we make out of it." Oliver said trying to calm Katie down." Katie look at me, I want us to stay friends or what ever you want to call us, I don't want to let us graduating and going out into the world change that."

"Oliver, I just don't know." Katie said in a shaky tone, looking down towards the ground. She had become infatuated with the tile that was on the floor, counting the specks in the granite. Katie was afraid of what was to happen. She knew that Oliver would never do anything to hurt her but she just wasn't sure about it. It looked almost too good to be true for her. Katie sunk deeper into thought not saying a word almost tuning out Oliver for the time being. She kept wondering if this was all real, or was it just a sick joke her mind was playing on her. Would she wake up the next morning finding out that it all wasn't real?

"Katie listen to me" he lifted her chin, "I love you and I will never left anything happen to you I promise you that no matter what happens."

"Olli do you mean it?" Katie asked some what surprised.

"Katie I meant every word of it." Oliver said as he whipped the remaining tears of Katie's cheeks

" Ol I love you too" Katie said hugging him tighter. They walked out of the library into the great hall.

"Katie before I forget, will you go out with me?" Oliver said staring into Katie's eyes, how a girl could say no to those chocolate eyes staring back at her was a mystery.

"Oh, Oliver of course." Katie said, kissing him.

"This must be my lucky day" Oliver said smiling

"Oh really want to share why" Katie said with an evil grin.

"Well, I have already finished my one class of the day, and of course I am walking with the beautiful Katie bell, who happens to be my girlfriend, I don't know how this day could get much better." Oliver said linking his hand in with Katie's.

The walked along the grounds for a bit talking about the upcoming year and of course quidditch. They were making their way back towards the common room when Professor McGonagall came towards them.

"Ms. Bell, would you please come with me there has been an incident involving your sister Natalie." Professor McGonagall. A million things ran thought Katie's mind what could have happened to Natalie it was only the first day.

"What?" Katie managed to say before fainting.

A/N - ooooo cliffhanger, I seem to be doing quite a bit of these )

But a little sneak preview for the next chapter,

**Katie stood nervously outside the room, almost questing if he was really in there. The sadden cold wiped over her. But she knew she had to forget about that. She might not get another chance to see him again. Katie wanted to spend hours telling him everything that was going on in her mind, all about Natalie and her mother. She even wondered if he knew about Jonathon, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him that was too much of a burden. Katie sat on the bench outside of the room with her knees to her chest, slightly rocking back and forth waiting for the right time to come. The door opened and out came a straggly figure.**

**"Katie ..? "the person asked as if he didn't know it was really her. Katie remained speechless; everything she wanted to say wouldn't come out. She stood up to greet the person. _Was this even him?_ She asked herself**

**"Katie, my angle is that really you" the person asked again, but Katie couldn't say a word she stood there horrified, she wasn't sure why but she couldn't bring herself to say a word or even move from the spot that she was standing.**

Ah to my reviewers, with out you I would have no motivation to continue this story!

**Maria Casey Wood:** I don't think Katie is running away from her feelings anymore, or at least I hope she won't.

**Lucy:** thank you!

number1bandgeek: I am glad you liked the ending. Well, our pit is behind like every year. Just something we have to deal with. We have one guy who writes the pit and battery music. And it takes him a while. So I am not sure what is going on.

**QHLuver**: thanks! I am glad you like my story.

**Evelas:** thanks, but could you clarify the whole bad round information, I don't quite get what you mean. Or maybe I should know, but in any case I don't...

And of course as always props to my **BETA Emelinee!**

X's and O's because I love you so

Hovizi


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Well does anyone actually read these things anyway? But I guess I should continue anyways for the select one or two that actually read this. So I have been home for a week or three. That's been fun. I miss everyone who is not in Band that I don't see during the fall. Oh speaking of band. We got another movement in the music YAY now we have 1, 2 and 3 so I guess that is good. I hate playing catch up. I got serenaded to at a party. That is always fun. Apparently there is a whole song about my name and my neighbors who were not even drunk yet decided to sing to me. That was well interesting. Then I went to the Renaissance Festival. I got a henna tattoo on my ankle it's a Celtic heart. It is very cool. I started school, I also had my 16th birthday and I can DRIVE! Okay I have decided to thank my reviewers up here instead of the bottom. **number1bandgeek:** Wow your band is small. But sometimes smaller is easier to clean and such. Oh that part you were talking about Katie wasn't so much trying to forgive him. Its more she was scared of what to think. And when Oliver said he loved her that is when she truly realized that she could trust him and he was for real. But I understand how you could think it was somewhat rushed. **Maria Casey Wood:** Don't worry I wont kill Natalie off yet. (Or maybe not at all.)It is a good thing I promise and if the preview didn't give it away I don't know what. I am glad that you very happy that Oliver and Katie are together. . **LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL**: some times you just have to be evil. **Evelas** : never fear I wont kill her, maybe seriously injure her but I wouldn't do that, though that could be a good idea. If you feel I am forgetting this story email me and yell at me … there is nothing like getting mail begging you to update … it warms the soul. This story is AU! You have been warned so don't kill me. **I neither own nor created Harry potter or charters with in the books, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the figments of my imagination.**

Okay With out further impediment, delays and random babbling I give you… Just believing by: Hovizi 

Chapter 6

_Love is a sweet tyranny because the lover endures his torments willingly._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Previously

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Ms. Bell, would you please come with me. There has been an incident involving your sister Natalie," Professor McGonagall. A million things ran thought Katie's mind. _What could have happened to Natalie; it was only the first day._

"What?" Katie managed to say before fainting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Katie!" Oliver said as he managed to catch her. She quickly came to it and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Katie asked still a bit uneasy, and completely unknowing of what had just happened.

"You fainted," Oliver said quietly.

"Oh," Katie said with a bit of a gasp.

"Ms. Bell," Professor McGonagall said as if she had just noticed her. "Would you please come with me."

Oliver gently squeezed Katie's hand as if offering her protection and promising that it would be okay.

"I'll be fine; I'll meet you upstairs afterwards," Katie whispered to Oliver as she let go of his hand and began to follow Professor McGonagall. She led Katie to her office and asked her to have a seat.

"Professor, what is this all about? What is wrong with my sister?" Katie said very worried about her.

"Actually your sister is quite fine; however she has done something for you, Ms. Bell." Katie got a wave of extreme nervousness. But the professor continued, "You sister seems to have filed some forms to grant you visitation time and felt that she could not tell you herself."

"Visitation time? " Katie was confused for a moment. "But the only person I know who I would need forms to have visitation time with is…" and suddenly it hit her. "My father? But with all this? I mean with the break out they are really able to do this? This has to be a joke, some sick joke." Katie was about ready to walk out of the room right then.

"I assure you Ms. Bell, this is no joke. The forms have been filed and the likelihood that they will be approved is in your favor Ms. Bell." Professor McGonagall explained. "I just thought you would like to know that there is the strong possibility that this could happen."

"Yes thank you," Katie said still unsure of this was really happening.

"Now off you go. I have another class very soon," Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice.

"Yes, of course professor. Thank you again," Katie said, meeting the eyes of her professor. Katie began to walk away.

"Ms. Bell," Professor McGonagall called.

"Yes professor?" Katie asked.

"I would suggest you thank your sister for the opportunity," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh, of course," Katie said and continued walking back to the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oliver rushed back to the common room._ I hope Katie's sister is alright. Or worse I hope that neither of them are in trouble_Oliver sat in one of the chairs thinking to himself. Oliver heard the portrait door open. He turned to see Natalie enter, alone. She had this sad look upon her face as if she had just sent someone to their doom. As soon as someone caught her eye she buried her head into the floor. Not wanting to look at anyone.

"Natalie?" Oliver asked, the young girl's head rose meeting Oliver's eyes.

"Yes…" she answered timidly

"Are you okay?" he asked though he knew she wasn't.

"Yeah, I just..." she paused as if she didn't want to tell him what she had done.

"Natalie, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, even Katie," Oliver told her.

"Well, I-I-I filed some forms and Katie might be mad at me…" Natalie said. Oliver thought he knew what forms she was talking about. Katie had told him the year before that more than anything she wanted to see her father. Maybe Natalie had made that possible for her.

"Do you mean the forms that would let someone visit a prisoner?" Oliver asked even though he was pretty sure.

"How…? I mean I only told Professor McGonagall when she helped me file them," Natalie asked. Now she was sure that Katie was going to hate her.

"Well, I'll let you in a secret. I know that more than anything, fame, winning the quidditch cup, or even graduating, that Katie wants to see him, your father. And I also know that in order to see someone who is in Azkaban, you have to fill specific forms out," Oliver said keeping his voice down.

"Oh," Natalie said quietly as embarrassment wiped her face.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine and Katie won't be mad," he passed looking at Natalie. "She will probably thank you."

"I hope you are right, Oliver," Natalie said gathering her bag, "but I must be off before I am late for potions. I don't want to be on Snape's bad side."

"Too late," Oliver said chuckling to himself.

"Why, what do you mean by that," Natalie question Oliver as to what she had done

"Well … you are a Gryffindor, which means that you are already on his bad side," Oliver said. Natalie smiled a small grin and headed out of the common room off towards potions. Soon after Natalie had left, Katie burst into the room.

"Oh . . . my… goodness," Katie said out of breath.

"What, what happened?" Oliver said with some concern.

"I… might... be … able to … see..." Katie paused to catch her breath. She sat down and took a couple of deep breaths. "I might be able to see my dad." Oliver looked at her

"Katie that is wonderful," Oliver said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "When are you going to see him?"

"Well I am not quite sure and nothing final, but Professor McGonagall said that that I have a good chance of getting to see him," Katie replied with a grin on her face. But soon the reality of it sunk in and a slight frown had appeared on her face.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Oliver asked noticing that she had become sad.

"Oliver…" Katie said as her voice had suddenly become quiet. "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't even know who I am and this whole thing will be a waste of time?"

"Katie, I can't promise you anything but, I can promise you this: even if he doesn't remember who you are, you know who his is and that is half way there. You have the memories that you still believe in and that is what is important, that you remember him." Oliver said. "It wont be a waste of a time."

"Maybe you're right," she paused as to catch her thought. "Oh goodness, I feel horrible. Here I am talking about my dad with you," she said feeling a bit guilty. Although she had not seen her father in quite a few years, she knew that Oliver would never have the chance to see his father again.

"Katie don't, its okay. I'm fine," Oliver said somewhat unconvincing.

"Oliver, I seriously feel bad," Katie said, unsure of how to make him feel better.

"Katie, I am fine … please don't stress about this. I am happy that you might get to see your father. Really I am," Oliver said putting on a fake smile that Katie bought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Friday night, Katie was restless. She had a hard time falling asleep. She finally got sick of just laying there so she made her way down the stairs to the common room and sat on the couch. Katie sat there for a while when Oliver came down and sat beside her.

"Katie, why are you still up?" Oliver asked. Katie slowly turned towards him, as if she didn't want to look away from the fire.

"I can't sleep; I am just scared about tomorrow," she replied trying not to make him feel obligated to do anything.

"Katie, things will go just fine, and I am sorry that you can't sleep," Oliver said putting his arm around Katie as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oliver?" Katie asked looking up at him.

"Yes, Katie?" he replied.

"Thank you so much for being here for me and everything," Katie said smiling slightly.

"Oh, Katie, its nothing," he said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

They sat there just staring into the fire. Soon, Katie had fallen asleep. Oliver looked down at the girl in his arms. _She looked so peaceful; she is truly an angle._ Oliver thought to himself. He was glad that she was his. Oliver soon began to feel the fact that it was early in the morning. He decided to let Katie sleep instead of waking her up and telling her to go back to her dormitory. Oliver rested his head upon hers, and drifted into sleep. Morning came much too early for Katie. The sun had just begun to rise and it was quite clear that it was still early. Katie shifted slightly only to realize that someone's arms were around her. She wondered whose arms they could be so she turned her head to look up. She was somewhat relived that it was Oliver. She shifted back into his arms and feel back asleep quickly. Katie felt as if she had only been asleep for a few moments, when she felt someone shaking her arm.

"Katie, you have to wake up now or you will be late," the person said

"No… five more minutes please," Katie pleaded.

"Katie, you have to get up," the person persisted with Katie.

"NO, no, no, no. I want to sleep," Katie continued to buy time.

"Katie, you can't," the person continued to tell her.

"Mmmmm, noooo," Katie said whining, still trying to get her way.

"Katie! If you don't get up right now, I am going to push you off this couch," the person threatened.

"Okay, " Katie said half agreeing, but then she remembered all the events of last night. She slowly opened her eyes, got blinded by the sun, and said, "Olli, I don't want to get up. It's too early."

"But Katie, you have to," Oliver said.

"Okay fine, I'll get up," Katie said finally giving in.

"Good," Oliver said as Katie got up and went to go get ready for the day.

Oliver and Katie spent most of the day in the common room just talking. Katie was nervous as ever. She was also very jumpy. She nearly jumped a couple of feet off the couch when Professor McGonagall came to get her.

Before she knew it, Katie was at the building that held the visitation cells. She was ushered in and was so in awe at how poor the conditions were she wasn't paying attention when the officer told her to wait by a door. Katie stood nervously outside the room, almost questing if he was really in there. The saddened cold wiped over her. But she knew she had to forget about that. She might not get another chance to see him again. Katie wanted to spend hours telling him everything that was going on in her mind, all about Natalie and her mother. She even wondered if he knew about Jonathon, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him. That was too much of a burden. Katie sat on the bench outside of the room with her knees to her chest, slightly rocking back and forth, waiting for the right time to come. The door opened and out came a straggly figure.

"Katie ..?" the person asked as if he didn't know it was really her. Katie remained speechless; everything she wanted to say wouldn't come out. She stood up to greet the person. _Was this even him?_ she asked herself,

"Katie, my angel is that really you," the person asked again, but Katie couldn't say a word she stood there horrified. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't bring herself to say a word or even move from the spot that she was standing.

"Katie?" he asked once more and suddenly she snapped out of it

"Daddy!" she ran towards him, jumping in his arms and giving him a hug. They went inside the room and sat on one of the loveseats next to each other.

"Katharine, how are you?" her father asked. It was obvious to anyone that he had aged quite a bit.

"Oh, daddy just fine. I have missed you so much," Katie said unable to register that this was actually happening. So much had happened lately that she couldn't really believe that it was happening.

"So how is school?" her father asked.

"Oh you know, 7th year …" Katie replied. And it hit her like a speeding bullet; she was actually talking to her father. Suddenly you couldn't shut Katie up. She was telling him everything that had happened from her first year all the way to moments before she had arrived here. Then the subject of her brother came up.

"Katharine, I have heard all about you, your mother and Natalie. But what about Jonathon? What is going on with him" her father asked rather demanding.

"Um," this was the moment Katie had been dreading. She didn't want to be the one to tell her father. Yet she was scared of what he would do. "Well, we haven't really talked to him lately." Katie had become so quiet it was hard for her to even hear her own voice.

"What happened?" her father asked, rather demanding again though Katie didn't really want to be the one to tell him. "Katie, you can tell me. I won't get mad at you or anything."

"He..." Katie paused; she didn't know how to word it. "He… joined his ranks; we really don't talk about him."

"Oh, Katie," her father had become a man "demanding for answers and not taking no for an answer" to a "sweet compassionate person" in a matter of seconds. He stood up and gave her a hug as Katie accepted it somewhat timidly.

"So, how is Oliver?" her father finally asked after they let go of one another.

Katie smiled as she thought about Oliver, causing a blush to come a crossed her face.

A/N – I have put this chapter off long enough… so here it is … I will continue later …

Read. Reply, and I will love you mucho!


End file.
